The present invention relates to a device and a method for the concentric chucking of parts that can be set into revolving operation.
In production engineering, numerous parts need to be worked in a plurality of successive steps. When producing milling tools, for example, there may first be required a turning or grinding process, which may be followed by a process of milling grooves into the part. It is then desired to have the groove correctly aligned relative to the longitudinal axis of the respective milling tool.
The task of chucking such a part concentrically always represents a problem. In most of the cases, attempts are made to adjust the chucked part manually in an effort to achieve correct concentricity, by making the desired corrections by hammer strokes, for example, or in a similar way.
Further, it is desirable especially for milling tools with high spindle speeds to be able to chuck the respective milling tools concentrically so that correct concentricity is achieved. Although it has been known in this connection to chuck even very small tools at high force and with high accuracy, for example using a shrink chuck, there remains the risk that chucking errors may occur when clamping the shrink chuck on the milling spindle, for example.